Falling For You
by CelestialXoz
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and her group of friends are trying to save their school by gaining popularity through singing! But when their popularity skyrocketed, a new group forms. When the groups merge and the girls get paired with the guys for a competition that is sure to bring their school to the top, which pair will win? Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Rowen, Gale. Not a good summery but please try
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm CelestialXoz, previously WritingXxRomanticsXx. Thanks for clicking on this story and reading it. I got into Fairy Tail and ship Nalu so bad I decided to write a fanfic about them and Fairy Tail in general! Hope you like this fanfic and follow/favourite (maybe both?) it. ;DD.

* * *

"Come on, Lucy! You've got to try out for the talent show, our voice is awesome!" My best friend, Levy McGarden said as she pulled me along the hallway to the sign-up sheet. Looking at the piece of paper stuck on the wall, my face paled.

"I don't know, Levy. I mean, Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet are also auditioning. My chances seem quite low here."

"You can do it! Look, how about I join you too? We'll perform together, eh?"

I put my finger to my chin, in deep thought. Is this really a good idea? Ah well, whatever. You will never know if you never try right?

"Hm...Yeah! Okay, let's give it our best shot!" I exclaimed, high-fiving each other.

Oh, this might be quite confusing to you. Anyway, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and my best friend, Levy, and I are from the same class, Class 2A. I'm not really popular but I'm not unpopular either but there are these two girls, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss that are so cool! They're from Class 2B but that's because they are in the student council so their grades have dropped quite a bit but they always managed to be in the top 20 percent of our school. They look stunning and with their looks to back up they are very popular and they aren't mean either! From what I've heard, they're really nice but if you cross them, well, I wish you luck. The boys are all afraid of Erza and it's really funny to see delinquents obeying her every single command.

Anyway, the audition that Levy and I have joined is the first ever Fairy Tail High Starlets audition! The school decided to hold an audition to find people who can sing and make them stars! They said that they would invest money into that group so that would mean that the group would be promoting the school in a way. It's something that Principal Makarov wanted to try out since the school was getting less well-known and they might have to shut it down. Of course, this was the main reason Erza and Mirajane signed up as they cared about the school as much as the principal. Somehow, I'm getting really excited that I can help Fairy Tail High.

I can't wait for the audition!

* * *

"I changed my mind, I can wait for the audition!" I screamed as Levy-chan pulled me to the music room.

"Come on, Lu-chan. You already signed up, might as well get this over with. Plus, only the teachers I and will be there so even if you mess up, I'm sure they won't laugh. Probably." She muttered the last word under her breath as I pouted, letting her drag me to my inevitable doom and embarrassment.

Sitting down on one of the chairs provided, I huffed as the number of people in the room slowly increased. A teacher came out with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden. You're up." She said in a smooth, clear voice.

Oh joy. We are the first. Great.

Mentally shaking, I stood up and walked towards the door leading to the audition room. My body not once showing my fear, which is for the best. If they had, I would have been shivering and my knees wobbling as I stumbled into the room. Not the best first impression I could have given. Nope, nada.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and she is Levy McGarden. We will be singing "Bright" by Echosmith". I took a mic and handed another to Levy, her head bobbing to the music as it started.

 _Italics-Lucy_ **Bold-Levy** _ **Italics & Bold**_ _ **-Lucy and Levy**_

 _I think the universe is on my side_ _  
_ _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_ _  
_ _Days are good and that's the way it should be_ _  
_  
 **You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case** **  
** **It's like a mooning brushed across my face** **  
** **nights are good and that's the way it should be** **  
**  
 **You make me sing** _**ooohhh la la laaa**_  
 _You make a girl_ _go_ oohhh oohhh  
 _ **I'm in love, love**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **Did you see that shooting star tonight?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Were you dazzled by the same constellation?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bright, so bright**_

 _And I see colours in a different way  
You make what doesn't matter fade to grey  
Life is good and that's the way it should be_

 **You make me sing _ooohhh la la laaa_  
You make a girl go _oohhh oohhh_  
 _I'm in love, love  
_**

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation?  
_ **Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right** _  
'Cause now I'm shining bright_ **(oooohhh)** _so bright  
And I get lost **(ooohh**_ **)** _in your eyes_

 **Did you see that shooting star tonight?** **  
** _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_ _  
 **Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right**_  
 **I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right**  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right  
 **'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright**_  
 ** _Bright, so bright  
Bright, so bright_** ** _  
_** ** _And I get lost in your eyes_** _tonight_

The teachers looked at us with wide eyes. I knew it, I messed up so badly till they went into shock. Great, I knew this was a bad idea. Looking down on the floor in embarrassment, I silently cursed Levy for persuading me to do this.

"That was…wow. Looks like you guys really set a bar for the rest of the girls outside." The principal winked at us as he entered the room. "I was standing outside listening to you two sing and it was wonderful. Good job!"

I blushed scarlet, nodding my head and muttering my thanks, Levy mimicking me. We exited the room and when we were out of their hearing range, we exploded.

"Lu-chan! I can't believe it, we actually did it and the principal even praised us!"

"I know right, Levy-chan! Who knows, we might have a shot at this and save our school!" I gasped, grasping her hands in mine as we jumped up and down. People were giving us weird looks but we could care less. We might actually get the place and save our school!

"I got to go, Lu-chan. See you tomorrow." Levy waved goodbye as she went back in the school, no doubt making her way to the library to borrow more books. I waved back, walking home with a big smile. Time to get started on my homework and get ready for tomorrow. Yosh!

* * *

"Mhh, that was a nice night. Well, time for today!" I threw the covers away and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Good morning!" I greeted my friends as I entered the classroom. Making my way to Levy, I sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Lu-chan. I heard that the teachers are announcing the people who passed the audition today!"

"Ahhh, I'm so nervous. I hope we pass the audition. Anyway, I need to finish up my first chapter before class starts." Taking out a stack of papers, I began to continue from where I left off.

"First chapter? There isn't any homework about an essay is there?!" Levy looked at the pieces of paper worriedly, trying to see if any words will jog her memory.

Giggling, I shook my head. "Keep this a secret between the two of us, okay? I'm actually writing my own book since I want to be an author."

"Wah, that's great, Lu-chan. Can I be your first reader? After you're done with it of course." Clasping my hands in hers, eyes sparkling.

"Of course, Levy-chan!" Looking back at her, eyes sparkling.

Turning back to my writing, I began to pour out my feelings and thoughts all into the piece of paper as Levy returned back to her book until class starts.

Bored…I looked around my class, seeing almost everyone feeling the same way as I did.

"Knock, knock." Our attention shifted to the classroom door, hoping that it was something that wouldn't bore us out.

"May I ask Miss Heartfilia and Miss McGarden to come out of the class, please? I would like to speak with you." The teacher from the audition holding a clipboard said. We looked at each other, our hopefulness evident in each other's eyes. Walking out of the class, the teacher led us to the corridor before speaking to us. Behind her, I saw four other girls, two of which I recognized to be Erza and Mirajane.

"I have brought all of you here to inform you that we have chosen the six of you to form a girl group as our very own starlets! Congratulations. I will inform you all more later in the music room, which you are to meet after school today at 3pm. Once again, congratulations on passing our audition to be Fairy Tail High's first ever starlets." She walked away from us and we all looked at each other.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane Strauss from Class 2B but you guys can just call me Mira. Since we are here, why not introduce ourselves?"

"Of course. I am Erza Scarlet from Class 2B and I hope we can all work together. Or else." She glared, making us all but Mira shiver.

"Ara ara, calm down Erza. I think you are scaring them."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. All of you may punch me as my punishment." All of us sweat-dropped at that. Inching away from her, surprised that our student council president would act like this.

"Its okay, Erza. It's fine. I'm Lucy Heartfilia from Class 2A, pleased to meet all of you."

"I'm Levy McGarden from Class 2A! I can't wait for our first practice."

"Um, I'm Wendy Marvell from Class 2B. I hope we can all be friends." She said, looking down.

"Juvia is Juvia Lockser from Class 2A. Juvia is pleased that Juvia passed the audition." Wow, she talks in third-person. That's new.

"Okay guys, lets save this school!" I said, putting my hand in the middle of us. Each of them smiled, joining my hand

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"YEAH!"

* * *

That's the end of my first chapter of this story. I hope all of you enjoyed that! Please favourite and follow this story if you liked it and want me to continue it! :D If you have any tips on how I should improve my writing, please leave it in the reviews, which reminds me. Review please! And if you have any songs that you want them to sing, leave it in the reviews too and I will try my best to use them. I had a hard time thinking of what song I want them to sing but I have already thought of some songs for the couples to sing. ;3 Anyway, I have suggested some fanfics of Nalu in my bio. Check them out if you ever get bored ahahaha. I might update more since it is my holidays now but once it's over I will try my best to update at least once a week! Thanks for clicking on this story

Review!

CelestialXoz


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! I'm back with a new chapter. I can't believe I've gotten 4 reviews with my first chapter! Thanks for reviewing :) I know this is kinda late but did anyone freak out when Natsu blush during his training when he was with Gildarts?! (Chapter 417)**

 **Then when he came back and the war started he told Happy that he had to do something after the war o In my head I was already imagining how the conversation with Gildarts went. ^-^**

 _ **(Takes place when Gildarts walks out of the cave)**_

 _ **Gildarts: Hey, what's up?**_

 _ **Natsu: Nothing… *looks away***_

 _ **Gildarts: Come on, tell your old man.**_

 _ **Natsu: *talks to Gildarts about his adventures with Lucy***_

 _ **Natsu: And she's weird.**_

 _ **Gildarts: *looks at Natsu with that look***_

 _ **Natsu: But I love her**_

 _ **Gildarts: *smiles down at him* Looks like you've grown up, Natsu. *pats his head***_

 **PLUS, I HEARD THAT DURING THE PREMIER OF THE NEW FAIRY TAIL MOVIE THAT HIRO MASHIMA SAID THAT NATSU LIKES LUCY BUT THINKS THAT SHE DOESN'T LIKE HIM** **! (Psh, yeah like the countless times she blush and her affection towards you shows that she doesn't show a** **SINGLE BIT OF INTEREST IN YOU AT ALL** **)**

 **Oops, this is getting too long. Sorryy! But AHHH NALU! /**

 **Let's get on with the story**

 **CelestialXoz**

* * *

"Tick, tick, tick, tick…" Lucy stared at the clock, inching closer and closer to her bag, all ready to pack up and go. After the introductions with the new group, they had made their way back to the classrooms. With only fifteen minutes left until school was over, the students had already started to pack up and watched the clock, paying no mind to the teacher. The teacher stopped writing on the board and faced the class.

"That is all for the day, remember to bring your _finished_ homework tomorrow. Class dismissed!" The class scrambled out of the class and out of the hell hole. But for Lucy and Levy, they grabbed their bags, went to Juvia, and began to make their way to the music room.

"I'm so excited! I wonder what song we will be singing first." Levy squealed, almost tripping over her own two feet in excitement.

"Juvia is also excited. But won't there be a main singer? Juvia thinks that it would be Lucy-san" She wondered, looking at Lucy.

"I don't think so, Juvia. It would most likely be Mira or Erza – they are more talented in singing than me. And just call me Lucy." Giving Juvia a smile, she opened the door to the music room.

"Hello, Lucy, Levy, Juvia." Erza nodded her head in greeting. Mira and Wendy were behind her giving them small waves. "May I know why you were all late?" She said with a murderously calm aura.

"Uh, w-we were, um, s-sorry, Erza. We l-lost track of time." Levy whimpered, hiding behind Lucy. Juvia appeared unfazed but her breathing had become shallow as she did not dare look in Erza's eyes.

"Ara, ara. I'm sure its fine, Erza. They were only thirteen seconds late. Besides, the teacher isn't here yet. Why don't you join me and Wendy for strawberry cake?" Mirajane smiled, her aura totally oblivious to Erza's mood.

"CAKE? STRAWBERRY CAKE? I mean, ahem, of course. You three better not be late again." She said giving one last glare as she skipped over happily to Mirajane, accepting the cake.

"Wow, her mood changes quickly." Lucy said out loud once Erza was not in hearing distance.

"Works for us. Thank goodness Mira had some strawberry cake." Levy sighed in relief as Juvia's tense shoulders slowly relaxed, nodding her head in agreement with Levy.

Erza gasped in happiness and cradled the cake to her cheek. "You will always be my love, cake. No one can take your place." Yup, this was definitely not the Erza most delinquents knew. The clicking of heels brought the girls' attention to the teacher that was walking in.

"Hello there, girls. My name is Ms Vermilion but you can call me Mavis, Ms Vermilion makes me sound old. I am your manager and I'm going to be briefing you guys on some things." She said, bounding over to a chair and smiled at us.

"First of all, I need to tell you why we are doing this, which I'm pretty sure you already know. Fairy Tail High has been getting lesser enrolment because of the number of complaints that had been issued to the school because of some students. We need to show them that we are more than just a school for troublemakers and hopefully, the six of you can help us. We want you to gain popularity in the singing world and the school will be backing you up financially. Of course, this means that should you guys get paid, the school will be taking a quarter of it. The rest is to be split between all of you. We are at a risk of being shut down due to the lack of money we are bringing in and if all of you can become successful, the school can and will be saved." Everyone looked at each other and felt the weight that was on their shoulders. The survival of this school was now all on them. They had to save this school.

"Now that's all cleared up," Mavis continued. "We will need to discuss details about this group. The group name will be discussed later but we need to appoint the "lead" singer in a sense. She will be the one that sings the most and will usually be in the middle of the group. We have chosen Lucy because she has the most stable and beautiful voice. Plus, she isn't involved in any afterschool activities so it will not affect her school work as much, which by the way, is quite outstanding. Any objections?" Everyone shook their head except for Lucy.

"Wait just a minute. I can't be the lead singer! What about the rest?!" She cried out in despair. She didn't want to be the lead singer. There were people far better than her in that aspect.

"Well, Mirajane and Erza have student council so that leaves them out of the question. Levy has book club and Juvia is in our school's swim team. Wendy skipped a grade so she must spend more time on her studies to make sure she can handle it. You have one of the best voices in this group, no afterschool activities and outstanding grades. The choice was obvious." Mavis giggled at Lucy's expression. "Don't worry, it won't be too bad."

"Our next order of business is how to promote you. We have already set up a website for you but the rest is up to you. So, what do you want to do?" She looked at us expectantly.

"How about we set up an account on Twitter and Instagram? That way, we can see the amount of fans we have roughly through the amount of followers. Plus, most people our age have accounts to those." Erza suddenly spoke up. Her idea wasn't bad. It was actually quite good! Many bands have them anyway, so we should need one too.

"Mhm, that's a good idea. I will leave the making of the accounts to you guys. Oh and before I forget, the clothes you will be wearing for your performances. They will be bought using the school's funds that was set aside for this project. I will be following all of you one day to find clothes for your upcoming performance, which is in school. All of you will be performing a week from now in school to introduce yourself. You will be performing in every special event out school has. After your first performance, the next one will be for the school festival! Good luck on choosing and arranging the song though, I won't be helping you with that. Finally, the band's name. What do you guys suggest?" Mavis grabbed her bag, getting ready to leave after this.

Everyone sat there on the floor, brainstorming for a name. After thirteen long minutes, Lucy raised her hand.

"How about…Fairy Star? Since we are aiming to be stars and our school is called Fairy Tail." She muttered quietly as everyone turned their attention to her.

Bewildered, no one said a word, until Mavis broke the silence. "I think that's a good name. What about you guys?" Murmurs of agreement broke out and everyone agreed.

"Then it's decided! This group will be called Fairy Stars. Mirajane, I want you to design the website. I will give you the link later. The rest of you, I will be seeing you next week and Lucy, you should have decided a song by then. See you later!" She gave one last smile before walking off.

"Juvia is sorry but Juvia has to rush home now. Here is Juvia's number. Please tell me what song we will be singing when Lucy decides. Bye." Grabbing her bag, Juvia proceeded to leave the room. Lucy took her number and murmured some sort of agreement before Juvia took off.

"We should exchange numbers too. When Lucy has chosen a song, she can message all of us." Erza commanded, beginning to write her number down and passing it around. Everyone did the same and messaged Juvia their numbers.

"Sorry everyone, I will have to take my leave now. There is still paperwork to be done in the student council." Erza sighed, reaching for her own bag.

"Oh wait, I'll help too. I need to get the website link from Mavis anyway. Bye guys!" The two scampered off towards the council room, leaving Lucy and Levy in the room. Grabbing their own bags, they also began to make their way back home, seeing as there was nothing else to do.

Talking about the newest book release by their favourite author on their way home, it was time for them to part. "Bye, Levy-chan, I need to find a song for us to sing before next week. See you tomorrow!" Lucy waved as she walked away from Levy, her head filled with the different songs they could sing.

* * *

"No…no…no...EWW DEFINITELY NO! No…no…YES! Of course, this song is perfect! Now I just need to arrange the parts for everyone to sing and I'd be done." Lucy relaxed on her seat. After finding a song for about three days now, she finally found the perfect one. Yawning, she looked at the time on the bottom right of her computer screen. "1.56am. Guess I need to sleep soon, it's a school night. I will print it our tomorrow." Heaving herself up from her seat and making her way back to her bed, she let out a sigh of relief. Snuggling into her snowman/dog plushie, Plue, she let out a breath and closed her eyes, trying to get as much sleep as she can for school.

* * *

 **I think this chapter is quite short. There wasn't any plot at all….I'm disappointed at myself. I really want to skip to the part where Natsu and the other appears. Sigh, guess I have to wait. Thanks for all the follows and favourites guys! It really keeps me going. That's why this chapter was posted so early. I was planning to post one chapter per week but I wanted to post this up really quick! ,.**

 **Anyway, I found out I had tons of homework not too long ago, hooray! (I hope you can sense the sarcasm) I'm thinking of writing a oneshot since I'm on a roll now YEAH! But so far, nothing comes to mind. If one of you have a suggestion, please tell me or give me a scenario and I'll try to write out a oneshot with that. I would give credit of course.**

 **Thanks and review!**

 **CelestialXoz**


	3. Chapter 3

**HII I'm sooo sorry for the late update. This chapter isn't my best and I get the feeling I won't be doing any better… I'm feeling super hyped up on the final few chapters because I already have the ending planned out… Plus I feel super guilty for not doing my homework but I just couldn't bear to use my brains and do it. I should have done it before the holidays so I would still be in a school-mode and my brain would function :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter though :)**

 **CelestialXoz**

* * *

"Lu-chan, are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to bring you to the nurse?" Levy asked worriedly, eyeing her sleep-deprived friend.

"I'm fine, Levy-chan. Anyway, the performance is today right? What time do we need to go and get ready?" Lucy enquired her best friend, waving her worries off and giving her a small smile.

"We need to go now. The performance is in the morning after the principal addresses the whole school about us. Are you sure you're okay? You haven't been sleeping well because you had to stay up for three days to find the song and another three more to catch up on the homework, right? If you ever need help, tell me, alright?" Giving Levy one more word of assurance, Lucy and her began to walk towards the music room which had quickly become the group's place for meetings, practise and such. Over the last practises, Lucy had become close friends with everyone in the group. Even though she was stressed out with the inhuman practise hours, courtesy of Erza, she enjoyed singing with them immensely. Once they had reached their destination, they opened the door to get ready for their first performance as Fairy Star.

* * *

"Good morning, students of Fairy Tail High. As you all would have known by now, this school may close down…" Principal Makarov droned on and on as the girls waited backstage. Lucy was pacing as fretted about the performance. What if they didn't like it? What if they hated her voice? What if they failed and the school will have to shut down? The 'What ifs' continued to consume her head as she clutched onto her microphone like it was her life line. The others stared at her, worry evident in their eyes.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should calm down. Lucy-san has nothing to worry about. Juvia is certain that this performance will be a success."

"She's right, Lucy. Don't pace around so much – you might ruin your hair and clothes. You look amazing by the way." Mirajane assured her, grasping onto her shoulders to stop her from moving.

Lucy stopped moving but she continued to panic.

"I'm worried. What if they don't like us? The continuation of the school is on our hands. We _have_ to succeed." She spilled her worries to them as Principal Makarov finished his speech.

"And without further ado, Fairy Star!" The applusause was thunderous, hoots and whistles could be heard. Levy grabbed onto Lucy's hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"It'll be fine, we can do it!" Offering Lucy a smile, the six girls walked out of the curtains and took their positions. Giving each other one last nod, they signalled to their manager to start the music.

 **Lucy – Bold** _**Everyone – Bold, underlined, italics.**_ _Mirajane – Italics_ Erza – Underlined

 **Levy – Bold & Underlined** _Juvia – Italics & Underlined_

" **If I got locked away**

 **And we lost it all today...**

 **Tell me honestly...**

 **Would you still love me the same?**

 **If I showed you my flaws**

 **If I couldn't be strong**

 **Tell me honestly**

 **Would you still love me the same?**

 _Right about now..._

 _If a judge for life me..._

 _Would you stay by my side?_

 _Or is you gonna say good-bye?_

 _Can you tell me right now?_

If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life

Shawty, would it be alright

Come and show me that you are down (ah-ha)

 **Now tell me would you really ride for me?** _ **(would you really ride for me?)**_

 **Baby, tell me would you die for me?** _ **(tell me would you die for me?)**_

 **Would you spend your whole life with me?** _ **(what's up)**_

 **Would you be there to always hold me down?**

 _Tell me would you really cry for me?_ _**(would you really cry for me?)**_

 _Baby, don't lie to me_ _ **(baby, don't lie to me)**_

 _If I didn't have anything..._ _ **(what's up?)**_

 _I wanna know would you stick around?_

 **If I got locked away**

 **And we lost it all today...**

 **Tell me honestly...**

 **Would you still love me the same?**

 **If I showed you my flaws**

 **If I couldn't be strong**

 **Tell me honestly**

 **Would you still love me the same?"**

Lucy slowed down at the ending as the lights slowly dimmed. The school stared, shell-shocked as a moment of silence engulfed them. The girls looked at each other nervously, the lack of response was nerve-racking!

"Yeah! With this group, the school is bound to get money!"

I know right?! They were AWESOME!"

"I wish I could sing like any of them! No wonder they got chosen to be our starlets!"

The audience whistled and shouted words of agreement. The crowd went wild! The girls of Fairy Star blushed at the applause, waving and thanking them. When they finally calmed down, the principal took the stage as the girls stared to exit to the curtains. In a daze, Lucy walked to the curtains, unable to comprehend what just happened. Paying no mind to the wires that were connected to their microphone, Lucy tripped. Her ankle tangled up with the wires, she could only watch as she began to fall, face first on the floor. The audience watched in horror as the singer began to close her eyes and prepare for the pain that would come.

But it didn't.

Her forehead landed on something hard but softer than ground. She felt hands on her wrist, supporting her as her body was stopped in mid fall. "Hey, you okay?" A deep but soothing voice asked her. Opening her eyes, she found them to be locked onto onyx eyes with specks of green, the arms stabling her and helped her stood upright. His face looked genuinely worried, examining her for any visible injuries.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you…" She stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous. Giving her a weird look, she glanced in the other direction.

"Okay then, weirdo. Don't go falling on anyone again."

"Oka-WAIT A MINUTE. WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WEIRDO!" She screamed at the stranger. He simply chuckled and replied. "You, you weirdo." Letting go of her arms, he looked down at her. She had to be at least shorter than him by 10 centimetres.

"Says the one with pink hair." Crossing her arms, she puffed out her cheeks and turned away again. Laughing at her, he ruffled her hair and bend down to her height.

"Aww, is the singer of Fairy Star all shy around me?" He teased. Lucy ignored him and turned to face the other direction. Only to realized, they were still on stage! The students were giving them sly grins and suggestive smirks while her friends backstage were laughing at her and giving her a thumbs up with a not-so-innocent grin. Flushing crimson red, she rushed back into the curtains and tried to pay no mind to her friends' teasing. Principal Makarov finally went up on stage and everyone looked away from the scene.

"Well, that was entertaining." He started, obviously not meaning the singing performance. "Anyway, let's welcome the next group, Dragon Force!"

The audience clapped wildly, hoping to have a just as impressive performance as the last. The pink-haired guy seemed to regain his senses as he grabbed a microphone from a student backstage and went to take his position with the four other boys that were streaming out. Lucy, Levy, Mira, Erza, Juvia and Wendy all gasped as the boys got ready. The youngest of them, with dark purple hair, adjusted the drum kit as a guy with jet-black hair tuned his bass. The heavily pierced man and the tattooed guy got comfortable with their guitars. The pinkette that had caught Lucy went to grab a microphone stand and took the mic.

"Hey guys! I'm Natsu and the bass player is Ice-brain. The pierced guy is Gajeel and he's on guitar as well as Jellal, the tattoo guy." Natsu said into the mic. "It's Gray, you idiot!" could be heard from the bass player.

"And the guy on the drums is Romeo, my little bro. He's standing in for Laxus, who couldn't be here today." Natsu continued, completely ignoring Grey's protest.

"We hope you enjoy our performance!" The one named Jellal said hurriedly, noticing that Grey was slowly creeping towards Natsu from behind, his bass raised above his head.

Looking towards the curtains, Natsu gave Lucy a big grin and winked at her before starting his performance.

* * *

Finishing their performance, Makarov took the mic from Natsu. The crowd was cheering just as wildly as when the girls finished their performances.

"Thank you to Fairy Star and Dragon Force for your performances. Now, I would like to invite Fairy Star up on stage." Lucy and the girls looked at each other, all of them were confused on what was going on. Going up on stage, the principal continued. "The teachers and I have decided to have a mini competition between the bands. But it isn't a typical face off. We have come to the conclusion to pair each member with another member from the other group! Each pair will compete with one another to see which two are the best and they will be awarded with vouchers to Heart Kruz and an all-you-can-eat buffet for two or front row seats to the upcoming basketball match! The pairings have already been chosen. They are, Natsu and Lucy, Grey and Juvia, Jellal and Erza, Laxus and Mirajane, Gajeel and Levy. Because of the number of grades skipped, Wendy you will not be allowed to participate so that you can focus on your studies." Wendy nodded, grateful for it as she was still trying to cope with the amount of homework and stuff to catch up on. The students were cheering and whistling in joy, excited to see the competition.

"The preliminaries will be next week. Each pair please prepare yourself. Only four of you will proceed to the semi-finals and it will be held in this hall. We will brief all of you about how you will be competing later. Now everyone, go back to your classrooms." Natsu and Lucy stared at each other as they walked away to their respective classrooms.

Let the competition begin.

* * *

 **I KNOWW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER AND UPDATED LATE. I have no excuse for it…I wasn't sure how to continue on but finally, NATSU IS IN! I already got an idea of how I want the ending to be…I know right?! You already wrote the ending but not the story in between?! Yes…I did. I wasn't really feeling it and had zero inspiration to write. I will try to update one more chapter before next Saturday as I will be leaving soon and might not update for a while. I might also post a new oneshot because they are a post-it-and-you're-finished-with-it kind of stories. I also posted a new oneshot called Missing You, which is about the training Natsu went on for a year. It is set around when he met Gildarts! Please check that story out, I really liked the chapter the story was based on. (Chapter 417)**

 **Thanks for 8 reviews! Honestly, I can't believe I actually got past 5 since I didn't really think out of all the fanfics someone would review mine. Every review counts! Hopefully, we will be able to reach a double-digit soon!**

 **CelestialXoz**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIII! I know…the chapter is late but I finally met my worst enemy. Writer block… Anyway, I was away for a few days and I couldn't bring my laptop with me so I couldn't start on chapter 4. Honestly, I didn't think I would be able to continue till chapter 4 but here I am ;D Anyway, Nalu is in this chapter. When I was away I was thinking of how the story should progress and I have a rough idea I guess. The Nalu in this chapter isn't a big thing so…it's just a warm up.**

 _ **IMPORTANT! STORY CHARACTER AND EDITING MISTAKES**_

 **And IM SO SORRY BUT I FORGOT TO ADD GAJEEL INSIDE! I've edited the 3** **rd** **chapter where Natsu and the guys appear so that Gajeel would be included but in case you don't want to look through it all over again, Gajeel is a guitar player! Fairy Star is a acapella group I guess but Dragon Force is a band.**

 **Natsu – Lead Singer**

 **Grey – Bassist**

 **Jellal, Gajeel – Guitarists**

 **Romeo, Laxus – Drums**

 **Moving on to the story!**

 **CelestialXoz**

* * *

Walking away from her last class, Lucy was deep in thought as Levy and Juvia chatted animatedly. She couldn't get the lead singer out of her head as she directed herself to the music room, where both bands will be briefed on the competition. Opening the door to the music room, Erza was there with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh good, you guys are here. You're 30 seconds early." She gave them a smile as she continued to wait by the door, her smile turning into a frown.

"Thank goodness we weren't late again but what's up with Erza?" Lucy asked Mirajane, who was sitting down and talking with Wendy.

"Oh, she's waiting for Natsu and Grey, who are the only ones left. They're late already so I think Erza's quite angry at them" Mirajane answered them, smiling as the other girls shuddered at what Erza will do to them.

"Shut up, Popsicle! We're late already."

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be late, Flame-breath!"

"Shut it, both of you!"

"Is there _anything_ you would want to say to us, Natsu, Grey, Gajeel?" Erza glared at them as they opened the door, bickering.

"Er-Erza! Nice to see you. W-We are sorry we are late. It won't happen again." Grey started, his knees shaking.

"A-Aye! It won't ha-happen again!" Natsu stuttered, sweat trickling down his forehead. Gajeel snickered at the two pathetic boys, walking away from the scene but not before dropping a letter from the nurse, excusing him.

Erza gave them one last glare as she made her way to Mirajane, who was holding a plate of strawberry cake.

"Here you are, Erza. Jellal and Laxus said that they won't be coming in and they brought this for you as an apology. Well, Jellal did anyway."

"They did? It's fine. I'll tell them later that they should have informed us earlier." Her mood changed drastically as she ate the cake. Grey and Natsu looked at each other, silently agreeing to bring cake every time they did something stupid. Three minutes passed and the door opened again.

"Hi guys! I'm Mavis, Fairy Star's manager and this is Zeref, Dragon Force's manager! Well, we're going to brief you guys later but now, we will talk about how much you've progressed and so forth." Mavis started as she opened her laptop and a chart appeared. Zeref stood beside her silently, glancing at her every now and then.

"Well, so far you guys have 1265 followers in Instagram and for Dragon Force you have 1287 followers! This is great considering you just had your first performance. Anyway, most of the school have followed you, I think." Mavis concluded from the graph.

They had barely started and Lucy was starting to feel sleepy. She shook her head and tried to keep herself awake. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to come face to face with the guy she couldn't keep out of her head.

"Hey, you want to skip this? I'm kinda hungry so do you wanna follow me to the cafeteria? We'll come back later." Natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy blushed at their close proximity but thought about this idea. This presentation _was_ boring and she is feeling peckish…

"Okay! But how are we going to get out?" She questioned the boy as his face turned into a look of concentration, thinking of a possible escape route. After 10 minutes passed, his face lit up as he grabbed her hand.

"We run!" Shouting that last word, he took off towards the cafeteria with Lucy in tow.

"You took so long just to think of that?! You idiot!" Lucy screamed, feeling as if her hand would be dislocated.

The others stared at the spot that Natsu and Lucy once were. After a few minutes in silence, Mavis spoke up.

"Well, does anyone want to get pictures of them together and post it up in the internet?"

Everyone hands shot up.

* * *

Stopping at a vending machine, Natsu took out some coins and popped them in the machine.

"You want anything?" He asked Lucy, his finger hovering over a button.

"Grape juice, please." Grimacing, he pushed the buttons as juice boxes came out.

"How can you drink that? It smells weird!" Natsu said as he handed her the juice box.

"It tastes good! You should try it." She replied as she poked the straw into the hole. Giving her a weird look, he glanced at the juice box in her hand.

"Okay." Leaning forward, he drank from the juice box that was in her hand. His hair touching her chin as she blushed madly, again.

"Snap!" The sound of a camera click resounded throughout the empty cafeteria hall. A curse and sounds of mumbling could be heard. Lifting his head up from the straw, Natsu looked towards a pillar while Lucy glanced around the room, looking for the source of the sound. Natsu caught a glimpse of light blue hair that seemed to resemble Lucy's best friend as well as dark blue hair that looked like his rival's. Smirking, he grabbed Lucy's hand and led her to a table.

"Come on, let's get some food before Erza comes after us!"

Levy, Grey, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy and Mavis heaved a sigh of relief as they hid behind the pillar. Zeref stood to the side, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Luckily Natsu-san didn't see us. Or else they would be questioning why we're here." Wendy whispered to the rest. Nodding their heads, they took out their phones.

"Keep your phones on silent and Levy, send me the picture later, okay?" Mirajane said, her eyes glinting in amusement, her smile widening at the thought of the couple. Nodding her head, Levy and the others continued to stalk the couple.

* * *

"Wow! Natsu, look at that rose!" Lucy cried out excitedly, pointing towards a pink rose on top of a bush with a tall stem, giving it an appearance of a tree. "Isn't it pretty? Too bad it's high up and has thorns." Sighing gently, she continued to walk around.

They were at a garden that Natsu had discovered earlier in his school year while wandering around the school. It was hidden behind by vines and he had stumbled by it by accident when he was finding a place to sleep while skipping his classes. Glancing up at the rose and again at Lucy, whose attention had been directed towards a bunch of dandelions, he began to climb up the tree. When he reached the top-most branch, he tried to pry the pink rose away from the thorny stems. Cursing silently as the thorns scratched his skin, he finally got the rose and jumped back down, all while Lucy was admiring dandelions. Taking out the rose, he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, the flower in his hand, facing Lucy. Lucy gasped at the sudden contact but smiled as he saw the rose in front of her, already knowing who was behind her, snuggling into her neck.

"Hey, Luce."

"Hey yourself. Thanks, Natsu. But, you're hands are really scraped up. Let's go to the nurse"

"No prob. I think Erza is going to kill us if we stay out any longer so let's hurry to the nurse." He grabbed her hand and led her out. Agreeing with him, she followed Natsu all the way to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, the group had been behind the vines, sneaking pictures of Natsu's great feat and videos of them together. Hearing their footsteps coming closer, they ran off in a panic towards the music room, waiting for their friends' to arrive.

"I think that's enough sneaking around for a day. But we sure got a lot of pictures! Should we post them up?" Levy asked the group, her finger hovering over the social media application.

"Yes, we should! The school was already so hyped up when Natsu caught Lucy, I bet that with these pictures they will be over the moon!" Mirajane squealed in delight at her new OTP.

Silently agreeing amongst themselves, Levy began to post the picture of Natsu giving the rose to Lucy while Grey posted the picture of Natsu drinking out of Lucy's straw onto their respective band accounts. It had been hardly a minute before their phone got spammed with the likes and comments on the pictures.

"SO CUTE! THEY ARE MY OTP"

"AH I wish my boyfriend would do that to me!"

"Natsu + Lucy = #RelationshipGoals"

"I didn't know they were dating! Nalu for life!"

"NALU OMG"

The comments continued coming and the likes continued to increase. When 10 minutes passed, FairyStar's picture had gotten 879 likes and 700 comments plus 126 new followers. DragonForce's pictures had gotten 856 likes and 798 comments plus 120 new followers. Staring wide-eyed at the amount of likes, comments and followers they gotten through one picture, Mavis and Zeref started to smile.

"I think we just found our new ship for the school."

* * *

While this was all happening, Natsu and Lucy were walking back to the music room after Lucy patched Natsu's fingers up. His hands were covered in plasters and he had a few on his face, God knows how he managed to get cuts on his face. Opening the door to the room, they came in to see Mavis and Zeref with excited and devious smiles and the rest with equally scary smirks, except for Wendy, who looked terrified at her friends' faces. Holding up a box, Lucy said nervously. "Sorry we ran off…but we brought strawberry cake?" Natsu and Lucy were hoping that would appease the red-haired demon from killing them and focus on the cake instead.

"No, no its fine, Lucy, Natsu. Just don't do it again. We are announcing the pairs and how the first round of the competition would work out." Zeref said, the rest nodding in agreement. Walking towards them and sitting down cautiously, the couple looked at each other warily. The group had been so calm about their escape that it was unsettling.

Picking up a piece of paper, Mavis began to read out the pairs.

"Laxus and Mirajane, Jellal and Erza, Grey and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy and finally, Natsu and Lucy!" The pairs looked at each other while Mirajane wondered how Laxus looked like and Levy and Erza thought about their partner. Wendy excused herself from the meeting and went back home, saying that she had homework to do.

"Yay! We're partners, Luce! We're gonna crush the rest." Natsu cheered, slinging his arm over Lucy's shoulder. Lucy merely hummed a reply, a pink hue forming on her cheeks.

"Anyway, all of you will be preparing a video to put up on the school webpage. Both of you would be singing a song, with or without instruments, and you also have a choice to make a video out of it if you want. Only the top four would continue in the competition and we aren't the judges. This time, we will be basing it of whose video had gotten the most likes! So the pair with the least number of likes will not continue. It's a simple competition. No questions? Okay. The deadline of the video is by next week and the videos will be posted up at the same time. All students except you guys and Wendy and Romeo, will be required to vote for one pair. We will tell you the winner in two weeks' time. So you better prepare the video! Bye!" Mavis and Zeref walked out of the room as she chatted with him. The rest packed up their bags and proceeded to go back home.

"Hey, Lucy! Let's go back home together! We can work on the song and video on the way to your house and I need your number. We can meet up soon to do the video, okay?" Natsu said excitedly, his grin making Lucy melt.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Bye." Walking away with Natsu, they started to talk animatedly as the rest had on knowing smirks.

* * *

"Kay! This is my place. I'll see you tomorrow after school like we said, okay? Here's my number, by the way." Lucy smiled as she wrote down her number onto his wrist. Humming a sound of agreement, Natsu looked at her number.

"I'll meet you at your locker. Text you later, Luce!"

Waiting for her to unlock her door and go in her house, he then started to go back home.

"Idiot...your house is on the opposite side. Liar." Lucy whispered as she saw Natsu walked away from her apartment and towards the other direction. Looking at his back, her lips gave a small smile as she clutched the pink rose in her pocket.

* * *

 **And chapter 4 ended! This is longer than the rest of the chapters, maybe because of Nalu AHAH! Anyway, I'm thinking of making a Christmas one-shot for Nalu when Christmas is nearing! Oh and Happy Birthday, Laura Marano! If any of you guys know who she is :)**

 **Thanks for reading till here and reviewing! Thanks especially to IndigoWolfie for reviewing twice :3. We reached two digit numbers for the number of favourites, followers and reviews! YAY! This is some serious achievement considering I've never written till chapter 4 and gotten so many reviews, follows and favourites so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Until the next chapter :D**

 **CelestialXoz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Yup, still alive and writing. I know that it's late and I really am sorry since I uploaded late, this chapter will be longer and I will try my best to put in as much Nalu moments possible! YAY!**

 **Oh and my one-shot, Missing You, is getting more favourites so I really thank those who have read it and favourited it. If you haven't, please check that out? It's about Natsu and Gildarts together talking in chapter 417. (And yes, it's a Nalu ;) ) Hm..what else…**

 **Oh and I have a tinyy little favour to ask from you guys. Could you tell me your age? Obviously not your exact age but a range, for example "below 13, 13-16, 16-18, 18 and above". I am curious and I want to make it as age-friendly as possible! Other than that, I guess that's all so…**

 **Oh wait! Actually this is more like an announcement… I guess? I won't be posting as much because of my exams that are starting and I want to have a few days to just organize everything in my life together first before I get overwhelm! *laughs* But I didn't want to not post fanfictions after my super long break so I created a Tumblr Account called celestialxoz. Because it's on the go, I can type out stories on my phone and post it to Tumblr immediately so it is very possible that my Tumblr account will have faster updates and more stories as it takes me time to go and upload it up on and it may not appear the minute I upload a story. So please go and follow my Tumblr and I really apologize for the long wait I had made…. *bows down repeatedly***

 **STORY TIMEE!**

 **CelestialXoz**

* * *

Walking over to her locker after her last class, Lucy caught a glimpse of pink hair leaning against her locker. Smiling to herself, she walked towards the person leaning against her locker with a bored look on his face. Dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans, Lucy would be lying if she said that what he was doing wasn't hot. Seeming to catch sight of her, Natsu lit up and waved at her wildly, even though she was making her way towards him already. Giggling, she waved back as she finally reached him.

"Hey, Luce! You're done, I was waiting forever." Natsu whined, grabbing Lucy's books that were in her hand.

"Thanks, Natsu. But you skipped class, didn't you? You shouldn't do that." She chided him as she handed her books to him willingly.

"Psh, I can pass without it. By the way, can you help me with my homework? I don't know how…" He muttered, striding back to his home with Lucy like they had planned.

Heaving a sigh, she questioned, "Which subject?"

"Um… Math, Physics, English, Biology, History, Geogr-"

Lucy looked at him disbelievingly, "That's pretty much all of them! You obviously can't pass your finals!"

Laughing sheepishly, he just shrugged. "Anyway, this is my house. I think Romeo's in already so let's just ask him to help us film when we're ready." Lucy nodded as she went in, following Natsu to his room. Pushing the door open, Lucy didn't even bother to hide her surprise.

"It's…It's…Neat! I didn't expect it to be neat!" She said, as she walked inside after him.

Insulted, Natsu glared at her. "I cleaned up just for you, okay? Be grateful."

"Yeah, for the first time in three months, he willingly cleaned up his room. It really scared me when he asked where the extra bedsheets was. If Mom and Dad heard that, I'm positive they would come back from their holiday to check if Natsu was sick." An unknown voice added behind Lucy.

"Shut up, Romeo. She doesn't need to know that…" Natsu's cheeks were tinted with a faint pink. Giggling to herself, she sat on his bed. "So, what song should we sing? We haven't chosen a song at all, much less if it should be a cover or a music video."

"Well, actually. I already thought of that. It popped into my mind when I was laying on my bed last night. Maybe we should sing "Everything Has Changed"? By Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift. We could do a music video and stuff, I think that'd be more fun anyway."

"Okay! So I'd take Taylor's part then. Anyway, I have a rough planning for the music video but I'm not sure if we can finish by the deadline." Lucy started hesitantly.

"Then let's get started now!"

Time went by in a flash. Lucy had to go over to Natsu's more often to discuss and then they would head out and start to film. When it was around late evening, they would do their homework, with Natsu goofing off until Lucy glared at him. Then they would have dinner together and Natsu would walk Lucy back home. The cycle continued again. With that much time spent together, it was no surprise to anyone that they had become best friends. Although with their playful actions and teasing tones, you would think it was something more…

A week passed by and the two groups had to meet up at the music room for their video submission due after school. Mavis and Zeref got right down to business as they collected the thumb drives and opened their own accounts to the school webpage. Trusting their students, they uploaded the video immediately and dismissed them for the day, saying that they will inform the winner after two weeks and that the videos will be uploaded for the school to see tomorrow. Walking out of the room stiffly, Natsu and Lucy let out a sigh of relief when they exited the room.

"Finally, the video was completed. Now we can focus on fun stuff!" Natsu cheered as Lucy walked beside him, smiling at her best friend's antics.

"Sure! You can come over my house and we can hang out tonight, yeah?"

* * *

"…"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"…"

"…please?"

"…"

Natsu started to sweat rapidly. A Quiet Lucy is not Nice Lucy, especially after you got her kicked out of her favourite bookstore. Lucy crossed her arms, staring away from the…thing… beside her. Looking away from...it, she glanced around their surroundings. They were at a small café, outside enjoying the breeze while Natsu ordered drinks while apologizing profusely. Looking behind Natsu, who had deflated and melt into a pile of gooey sadness, she spotted a guy, which was a total hottie, reading one of her favourite book. Smiling to herself at the sight, Natsu regained a solid form and sat upright, glancing at his best friend's sudden change in behaviour. Unfortunately, his head blocked Lucy's view of quietly admiring the guy from a distance, reverting her mood back to the way it was. Sulking, Natsu turned around and caught sight of a sparkling guy, obviously what Lucy was staring at… Glaring at the man, he turned to Lucy.

"So, we good?"

"…"

"Is that a 'Maybe'?"

"…"

"Lucyyyyy, you can't ignore me forever!"

Getting up from her seat, she took her drink and went to the guy behind Natsu, ignoring him completely.

"Are you serious? ARE YOU EFFING SERIOUS?!" Natsu fumed as Lucy sat down and started talking animatedly to the guy behind him.

"Little bastard, why did you have to come here to drink coffee and read Lucy's favourite book?" He mumbled as he stirred his drink. At least he gets to hear her voice again, after 30 minutes…30 painfully lonely minutes. Sighing, he traced his steps back to why the whole incident even started.

" _Natsu! Natsu! Look, they have a copy of Daybreak by Zekua Melon! I searched the whole town for this book and this is the last copy. I have to buy it!" Lucy chattered on to Natsu as he nodded absentmindedly. They were at an old bookstore that they stumbled upon which Lucy dragged Natsu inside of it. Walking to the far end of a bookshelf, he caught a glimpse of something moving between the boxes placed between the shelf and the wall. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed around aimlessly, trying to get a hold of the moving object…until it bit him._

" _OUCH!" He cried out in pain, shoulder knocking onto the back of a bookshelf as it wobbled dangerously._

And that, my friends, is how Natsu managed to knock down five shelfs full of books and get him and Lucy kicked out forever before she could buy the book. In other words, Natsu managed to throw Lucy's chance of ever getting that book out to the curb and got it ran over by cars. Curse the fact that the shelfs were placed strategically in a domino position. That cost him his friendship with Lucy while she goes on to replace Natsu with Sparkle, his nickname for the dude behind him that gets the honour of hearing Lucy's angelic voice.

Stupid dominos.

Sighing for the umpteen time, he listened in on the conversation, closing his eyes and enjoying the laughter resounding from his best friend.

"Hey…um, are you free tonight?" Sparkle asked hopefully.

"Sure! I don't have anything important to do." Lucy agreed easily.

Wait just a minute. Tonight? Like today's tonight? NO FRICKIN WAY! Didn't Lucy said they would hang tonight?! He can't believe it. Lucy, his best friend, his partner in music, his BEST FRIEND, ditched him, her BEST FRIEND, for a date.

For a _date_.

Unbelievable.

Stupid dominos.

* * *

"Goddammit dude! I messed up, I definitely messed up!" Pacing around the wooden floor, Natsu's hands were around his forehead as he racked his head for a solution to this seemingly impossible question that was Lucy. He was never good at math anyway.

"Shut up and stop walking around, you're leaving a dent in my floor. Plus you're blocking my view." His rival, Gray, was mindlessly switching channels, one hand on his cheek, as Natsu paced in front of him.

"Dude, I came here for help. Not for you to piss me off."

"Well, you came to the wrong place then, and stop eating my chips!"

"What the hell, man! Help me out here."

"Fine, fine." Gray put down the remote and faced Natsu, which had now sat next to him, eating his bag of chips. "You ruined Lucy's chance of ever getting the book right? Why not just buy it online or something."

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT FOR ONCE! Thanks, man." Slapping his hand on his back, Natsu rushed out with glee.

"Sure…HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'FOR ONCE'?!" Gray stood up indignantly but immedietaly sat back down on the couch when he noticed Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid bastard. Wait a minute, THAT IDIOT TOOK MY CHIPS!"

Running down the road, his cheeks stuffed with chips, Natsu opened the door to his house and pulled up the search engine.

"Daybreak…Daybreak…" He muttered beneath his breath, scrolling down and finally clicking on a link. Grinning in relief and joy, he looked at the price of the book including rush delivery.

"$153?! That's daylight robbery!" Fuming silently, he counted his savings and sighed sadly.

"Sorry, Lucy…"

* * *

Lucy sighed sadly, resting her chin on her hands. Going on a date and standing Natsu up didn't seem like such a good idea now…but Natsu got her thrown out of her favourite bookstore! He deserved it…right? Letting a sigh escape her again, the guy she was on a date with looked at her worriedly, "I'm sorry I must be really boring right now. Do you want to leave after we finish our dinner? I honestly don't mind." Flashing her a small smile, Lucy returned it appreciatively, nodding her head.

After dinner, Lucy unlocked her apartment door.

"It was nice of him to drop me off though…" She thought out loud, walking towards her bedroom door. Unlocking it, she sighed as she realized something.

"Come back soon…Lucy." Turning her head towards the source, her face softened at the sight. Beside her bed, laid Natsu holding a package lovingly and protectively in his arms. Tip-toeing as silently as possible, she tried to crawl over him, avoiding waking him up. .

"Lu…cy?" Natsu murmured as he tried to rub the sleep off his eyes.

Scratch that. Mission. Impossible.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned nervously, her eyes darting left and right.

Looking at her weirdly, Natsu commented, "Lucy, why are you acting so weird? Anyway, I came to give you this. Here!"

Taking the package from his outstretched hands, she started to unwrap it silently, ignoring his comment on her behaviour, as Natsu gauged her reaction. Lifting the object off the wrapping, she mumbled quietly, her eyes widening.

"Day…Break. By Zekua Melon...OH MY MAVIS, NATSU!"

"I assume you're happy? Right?"

"NO I AM NOT! I MEAN I AM BUT…NATSU!" Lucy started to flail her arms around as Natsu tried to dodge her attacks.

"Why aren't you happy? I bought this dumbass money-stealing book so that you'd be happy!" Grabbing her arms in mid-air, she gasped for breath, her face donning a pinkish hue.

"Because it's expensive! I don't want you to buy me something so expensive!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I wanted to make it up to you for getting you kicked out of the bookstore…" He mumbled under his breath, looking down guiltily as he fidgeted. Sighing at her best friend, she took his hands and forced him to look at her.

"Thank you, Natsu. But don't ever buy something expensive for me again, got it?"

Nodding his head, he laughed as he hugged her tightly. "So we're good?" He whispered in her ear.

Blushing furiously in the hug, she answered quietly, "We were never bad…NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"LUCCCCCCCCCCCCCY!" Natsu cried out as he sailed out her window, landing face-first onto the hard cement ground.

* * *

 **AND IT'S OVER! Wow… this is probably the most Nalu-induced story I had ever written. But I really hope all of you understand why I would be leaving for a while but I will still be reading and favoriting stories so you can check out my favourites if you have nothing else to read but I HAVE FAITH IN THIS FANDOM FOR GIVING US AWESOME STORIES. Also on a positive note, my oneshot, Missing You is now in a community of one of the most awesome oneshot writer! You should check out "Tales of Fairies" if you like to read oneshots but with some link in the stories. THEY ARE REALLY NICE .**

 **ANYWAY, remember to follow my Tumblr for updates on the story progression and stuff like that I guess! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO STOOD BY THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I SUCK AS AN AUTHOR BUT PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! HAVE AN AWESOME DAY/TOMMOROW.**

 **CelestialXoz**


End file.
